1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a portable apparatus for feeding chemicals into a stream of water or other liquid to be treated. The apparatus is placed into a stream whereby the water passes through the device and the chemicals are dispensed into the water through a valve which is controlled by a float responding to the volume of water passing through the apparatus.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses apparatus for treating sewage, the hydrogen-ion concentration of solutions and salt or hard water using permanently installed structures utilizing pumps, troughts, and filters. Unlike the prior art, the present invention is portable and is inserted into a stream of polluted water or other liquid which flows through the device and is treated with a chemical solution dispensed according to the rate or volume of water passing through the apparatus. Representative of the prior art are those listed below.
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ W. A. Rutter 1,496,678 June 3, 1924 H. S. Martin et al 1,943,684 Jan. 16, 1934 W. T. Runcie 2,057,208 Oct. 13, 1936 R. P. Moore 2,564,543 Aug. 14, 1951 D. E. Norris 2,772,779 Dec. 4, 1956 King 4,116,834 Sep. 26, 1978 ______________________________________